Scent
by hathr
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai aroma manis khas wanita, tapi bagaimana jika ternyata si pirang menyukainya? [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Scent

* * *

"Hey..."

"Dobe...?"

"..., Naruto!"

"H-huh?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Sasuke, ketika Naruto yang berdiri di tengah lorong supermarket menoleh ke arahnya sambil menggenggam sebuah benda yang ia yakini adalah produk kecantikan untuk wanita.

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto mencoba mencari alasan, sambil tersenyum paksa. "A-aku sedang melihat-lihat, lalu... a-aku menemukan benda ini, dan kupikir kenapa tidak membelinya saja sekalian?"

"Tapi itu untuk wanita, Dobe," sangkal Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya .

Iris birunya sontak beralih dari Sasuke ke sebuah botol berwarna hitam dengan label warna pink khas wanita yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Dibacanya berulang kali, label yang tertera di botol memang tidak akan berubah, produk itu untuk wanita dan bukan untuk pria.

"Untuk apa kau membelinya?"

"Ini..., uh—bungkusnya bagus...," jawab Naruto masih mencari alasan.

"Hn?"

Mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum kaku, Naruto melangkah menghampiri Sasuke dan melempar botol dari genggaman tangannya ke dalam _trolley_.

"T-tidak ada salahnya bukan?" ujar si pirang tersenyum lebar, terlihat memaksa. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya aneh, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

.

"Vanilla, strawberry, raspberry. Shower cream?" gumam Sasuke membaca label berwarna pink pada botol.

Pria bersurai hitam itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia menemukan produk kecantikan milik wanita di kamar mandi mereka pagi ini. Seingatnya tadi malam setelah kembali ke rumah, ia tidak menemukan atau melihat botol itu di manapun. Bahkah saat ia bertanya, Naruto bertingkah seolah-olah ia tidak mengingat dengan botol hitam dengan label warna pink yang ia sengaja beli dari supermarket.

"Siapa yang meletakannya di sini?" ujar Sasuke mengernyit.

Penasaran, ia membuka tutupnya, lalu mengendus aroma manis dari dalam botol yang membuat kepalanya pening mendadak.

"Ugh..."

Tidak mau merasakannya terlalu lama, ia meletakan botol itu kembali ke dalam rak kayu, lalu memutar keran shower untuk mengenyahkan sisa aroma yang masih ada di sekitarnya.

.

"25 menit lagi...," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Tapi aku sudah ada di lobby, Teme...," rengek Naruto tidak sabar.

"25 menit lagi...," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Tapi—"

"25 menit lagi," potong Sasuke datar.

Si pirang menghela napas, menyerah. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di bawah."

Setelah Sasuke mematikan ponselnya, dengan sabar Naruto menunggu, walaupun sebenarnya di menit ke 15 Sasuke sudah menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu lobby.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dari dalam mobil, melambaikan tangannya ke arah jendela meskipun si surai hitam hanya diam tidak merespon ketika melihat apa yang ia lakukan dari jauh.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh," ejek Sasuke, membuka pintu mobil, duduk di kursi penumpang, lalu menarik safety belt-nya.

"Itu reaksi alami setiap kali aku melihatmu datang," jawab Naruto, memamerkan cengirannya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Iris hitamnya menatap ke luar jendela saat Naruto mulai menghidupkan mesin, sesekali ia melirik ke arah spion mobil hanya untuk melihat wajah si pirang yang menurutnya tidak kalah tampan dari para model kelas internasional.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku malu tuan," goda Naruto dengan suara lemah lembut.

"Sangat menjijikan," sahut Sasuke menyeringai.

Sedangkan Naruto tertawa puas, hingga kedua matanya menutup.

"Jangan terlalu banyak tertawa, atau kau tidak bisa makan Ichiraku ramen tanpa merasa mual nanti," sela Sasuke.

"Kau selalu membencinya Teme, karena itu aku tidak pernah bermimpi bisa menyantap ramen bersamamu untuk makan malam," ujar Naruto.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali, sebenarnya aku sudah memesan 4 mangkuk special ramen dari Ichiraku untuk makan malam," sahut Sasuke.

"Ha-ha-ha, itu sangat lucu," ujar Naruto. Ia menunggu cukup lama, tapi Sasuke tidak juga merespon. Merasa sedikit aneh, ia menepikan mobilnya lalu menoleh. "T-teme, kau tidak sedang bergurau 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia merespon pertanyaan Naruto dengan menyerahkan selembar bill bertuliskan Ichiraku ramen. Dan si pirang hanya bisa tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

.

"Ahh..., aku sangat merindukan sensasi ini."

"Jangan mendesah, itu terdengar sangat aneh dengan kalimat yang kau ucapkan," ujar Sasuke, menatap Naruto menyumpit ramen dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Kenapa ramen terasa lebih lezat di malam hari? Ini tidak masuk akal," ujar Naruto mengetuk mangkuk ramen milik Sasuke menggunakan sumpitnya.

Si surai hitam menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seraya mendorong mangkuk miliknya ke arah Naruto. "Ini ambil saja, 3 mangkuk sepertinya belum cukup untuk menjinakan monster pemakan ramen yang ada di perutmu," sindirnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Kau memperlakukan seakan-akan aku sedang berulang tahun hari ini."

"Jangan banyak bicara, diam dan makan saja."

Sasuke melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi dengan mata terpejam. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jika sejak tadi si pirang sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Teme...," panggil Naruto.

"Hn."

"Sasuke...," panggil Naruto lagi.

"..., Hn."

"Sasuke Teme...," panggil Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa?!" geram Sasuke.

"Tidak jadi," sahut Naruto memamerkan cengirannya.

"Tsk..."

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang," ujar Naruto, meletakan sumpitnya ke atas meja. "Kau ingat, 3 hari yang lalu, pesta di kantormu itu."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke terkesan tidak peduli.

"Kau kenal mereka semua?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu Naruto? Mereka semua anak buahku, tentu saja aku mengenali mereka," sahut Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Lalu..., siapa wanita yang rambutnya pink itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksudmu wanita yang menari bersamaku? Itu Haruno," sahut Sasuke.

"Haruno?" tegas Naruto.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, "kenapa?" Iris hitamnya menatap tajam.

"Tidak..., tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Naruto gugup menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku akan pergi mandi," ujar Sasuke bangkit dari atas kursi.

"Aku akan mengambil barang dari dalam mobil, setelah itu aku akan menemanimu."

"Aku akan mengunci pintunya," sahut Sasuke datar, melambaikan tangannya ke atas.

"Tidak," ada jeda sesaat, "kau tidak akan melakukannya," ujar si pirang menyeringai puas.

.

Melangkah bersama dari dalam kamar mandi menuju ke kamar mereka, Sasuke melilitkan handuk di pinggulnya, sedangkan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang, mengeringkan surai pirangnya yang basah menggunakan handuk.

Jemarinya yang pucat, memutar knop pintu, dan mendorongnya, lalu udara sejuk yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan menyapu lembut kulit tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan aroma manis yang terasa sangat familiar dan juga membuat kepalanya lagi-lagi pening mendadak.

"Ugh..."

Sasuke berdiri mematung di ambang pintu dengan wajah pucatnya, tetapi Naruto mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan milik mereka berdua sambil bersiul.

"Ada apa?" tanya si pirang, mengenakan celana panjang berwarna oranye, lalu melempar handuk lembab miliknya ke atas kursi.

"..., kenapa aroma ini ada di kamarku?" sahut Sasuke mengernyit balik bertanya, wajahnya yang pucat kini semakin terlihat pucat.

"Huh?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aroma apa?"

Mendengar jawaban si pirang yang menurutnya hanya buang-buang waktu, Sasuke tidak merespon dan memilih untuk mengenakan piyama, sebisa mungkin ia juga tidak menarik napas terlalu dalam, karna merasa aroma manis yang ada di kamarnya semakin terasa menyengat.

"Kau mungkin terlalu lelah, jadi hidungmu berhalusinasi Teme," ejek Naruto tertawa puas. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, memejamkan mata, dan menyamankan tubuhnya di sana. Tapi saat telinganya mendengar suara gesekan tas plastik yang berasal dari bawah kolong kasur, wajahnya yang semula segar, berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Jadi ini barang yang kau ambil dari dalam mobil?"

Dan si pirang hanya bisa tersenyum dengan paksa, saat Sasuke memamerkan 3 buah tas plastik besar yang penuh dengan berbagai macam produk milik wanita ke arahnya.

.

"Jadi ini obsesi barumu?"

"Produk ini untuk wanita."

"Aroma manis yang sangat menyengat."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menggunakannya?"

"Aneh..."

Naruto hanya bisa duduk dengan wajah tertunduk dalam sambil melipat kakinya di lantai, mendengar ocehan Sasuke terus menerus yang sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya untuk membela diri.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata kau menyukai hal seperti ini," ujar Sasuke, melempar botol di tangannya ke atas kasur. "Jadi..., menurutmu wanita jauh lebih menyenangkan?" Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak," sahut Naruto cepat. Iris birunya menatap lirih, membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan Sasuke," ujarnya membela diri.

"Lalu?" sela Sasuke datar. Menatap si pirang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tiga hari yang lalu," gumamnya pelan, "saat kau menari bersama wanita rambut pink itu."

"Maksudmu Haruno?" tegas Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Parfumnya menempel di tubuhmu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah aslinya tidak mengerti maksud si pirang.

"Dan..., kau ingat, malam itu," ucap Naruto menggaruk kepalanya malu. "Aku masih mencium aroma manis dari tubuhmu saat kita...," ada jeda sesaat, "karena itu aku membeli semua ini, aku hanya ingin tahu apa aku menyukai aromanya, atau karena aroma manis itu berada di tubuhmu." Iris birunya menatap Sasuke takut-takut.

Si surai hitam hanya diam di tempatnya, tidak merespon untuk beberapa saat. Bahkan Naruto dibuatnya jadi salah tingkah.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mengambil sebotol parfum dari dalam tas plastik, lalu menyemprotkannya ke tubuhnya.

"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan?" ujarnya datar, menahan napas, saat aroma manis yang membuat kepalanya pening menempel di seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto ikut menahan napasnya untuk beberapa detik, bukan karena terganggu oleh aroma manis yang menyengat, namun karena ia terlalu senang dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku untuk se—"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu terdorong ke atas kasur. Tanpa harus berpikir dua kali, ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat hembusan napas Naruto mengenai kulit pucat lehernya.

Cukup lama ia menunggu dengan mata terpejam, namun pria pirang yang berada di atas tubuhnya tidak melakukan apa yang ia inginkan sejak tadi.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto.

Sedikit menahan malu, Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, lalu menatap tajam si pirang yang hanya diam menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak bisa," gumam Naruto datar, "aromanya membuat kepalaku pusing, ini tidak seperti aroma tubuhmu yang biasa,"

"Maksudmu?" ujar Sasuke terdengar tidak suka.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan," sahut Naruto, "kukira dengan mengulang kejadian yang sama seperti malam itu, aku akan menyukainya."

Sasuke menghela napasnya berat, tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia mendorong tubuh Naruto, bangkit dari atas kasur, lalu jemarinya yang pucat meraih botol parfum miliknya yang terbuat dari kaca, dan menyemprotkan cairan bening itu keseluruh tubuhnya, menghapus aroma manis yang sebelumnya melekat di tubuhnya.

"Hn?" gumamnya menatap si pirang seraya kembali ke atas kasur.

"Jauh lebih baik," sahut Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ia mengikuti semua keinginan bodoh si pirang malam ini, tapi melihat senyum lebar yang ditujukan hanya untuknya, entah mengapa itu membuatnya senang.

"Aku akan membuang semua produk itu besok," gumam Naruto, memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, seraya mengendus aroma yang berasal dari leher si surai hitam.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli," sahut Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menyamankan tubuhnya berada di dalam dekapan si pirang.

.

 _End_


End file.
